The New Alpha
by AthenaChild12
Summary: Massie Block has always been the leader of the Pretty Committee. After she kicks Kristen Gregory and Dylan Marvil out, she plans to replace them ASAP. But a new alpha comes into Octavian Country Day and threatens Massie's position. What will she do to make sure that she stays on top?
1. Fashion Disaster

**So I deleted my Clique story. I forgot where I was going with it, it's been so long, so I decided to start over. The plot will be a lot more organized, so bear with me. Thanks!**

Being the leader of the Pretty Committee is not all that it's cracked up to be. Your "friends" can turn their backs on you. There are so many lies. So much backstabbing. You always have to be on the lookout. Things could go wrong in the blink of an eye. So you have to be careful. You have to keep them on their toes. If not, who's to stop them from leaving you? Who's to say they won't steal your boyfriend? Or wear all the clothes that you have? Or worse: become the alpha you tried so hard to become?

* * *

><p>Kristen Gregory has everything she's ever wanted. She is the best soccer player on her team at Octavian Country Day. She has an amazing boyfriend. She's part of the Pretty Committee, the most popular clique in school. She wears the cutest clothes. Everything is perfect. Well, almost.<p>

Kristen is walking into school, when she feels something is missing. Something very important. She stops in the middle of the hall and opens her duffel bag where she keeps her soccer clothes and her designer clothes. She moves past her uniform to find nothing else. She stifles a cry. She's wearing dorky Wrangler jeans with holes in the knees and a plaid button up shirt. Her jeans are tucked into cowboy boots. Her mom picked out her outfit this morning because her mother doesn't approve of the designer clothes she likes to wear. She usually puts another outfit to change into at school, but she must have forgotten it today. She zips her duffel bag shut and quickly walks to the girl's locker room. She throws her bag onto a bench and paces back and forth in front of the lockers.

What was she going to do? She couldn't let the girls see her in _this. _This outfit is a fashion disaster. The girls would surely shun her for the day if they saw her in this. She looks over to her bag. Could she change into her uniform?

She runs over to it and takes out her uniform. She quickly changes and looks in one of the mirrors over the sinks. She frowns in frustration. She can't walk around school like this all day. She sighs. She looks at her horrendous outfit.

_If they are my friends, they won't judge me._ She sighs, knowing that what she's thinking is false. Of course they're going to judge her. She's part of the Pretty Committee. She can't ruin their reputation.

She puts on the outfit and stuffs her uniform back in her duffel bag. She walks over to her locker and throws the bag inside. She leaves the locker room and makes her way to her other locker for her books.

"Kristen!" Her boyfriend Dempsey jogs toward her and flashes her a grin.

She smiles back at him. At least Dempsey won't judge her on her outfit. He hugs her and kisses her forehead.

"I like your outfit," he says. "It's different." He smiles.

"Thanks," she says. He throws his arm around her shoulders and they make their way down the hall. They get to her locker, which is right beside Alicia's. Alicia is coming from the other direction.

Kristen begins to panic. Alicia Rivera is Massie Block's beta, her second in-command. She's going to tell Massie and then Massie will shun her, or worse, kick her out. She grips Dempsey's arm.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asks. She nods, although it doesn't look very convincing. He glances down at her with worry in his eyes.

"Kristen!" Alicia calls cheerily. She waves as she starts to walk quickly towards them. Kristen turns to her locker and busies herself with opening it.

Alicia walks up and looks down at Kristen's outfit. Disgust covers her features. "What are you wearing?!" she screeches.

Kristen flinches away from her voice. Dempsey puts a protective arm over her shoulders. "I think she looks great," he says.

Alicia flicks her gaze to him. "Of course you do," she says coolly. "You don't know anything about fashion."

"Leave him alone," Kristen says quietly. She takes her books for class out of her locker and slams it shut. She turns to face Alicia.

"Where are your real clothes?" Alicia asks. She crosses her arms. She's wearing a white blouse with black cigarette pants. She has a Michael Kors bag dangling from her wrist.

"I left them at home," Kristen answers.

Alicia takes her phone from her purse and texts something rapidly. She puts her phone back in her purse.

"Massie says that you can't associate with us today," she says. "We can't be seen with you today. Make sure to bring your clothes tomorrow and we'll consider letting you back in." With that, Alicia turns and walks back down the hall.

"Don't let that bother you, Kris," Dempsey says. "You can hang out with me today."

She nods. She feels empty, like a part of her is missing. What is she without the Pretty Committee?


	2. And Then There Were Two

It's lunch time at Octavian Country Day. The Pretty Committee are eating at their usual table. Everyone in the cafeteria is confused. Where's the other one? The soccer player? Good question, student body of OCD. She's been omitted from the PC for the day due to her atrocious outfit. They have a reputation to uphold; they can't let one person destroy their good name. If they aren't the Pretty Committee, who are they?

* * *

><p>Dylan Marvil is fat. She is five pounds over her suggested weight in ratio with her height, according to her new nutritionist. She frowns unhappily as she digs her arm into her family-sized bag of her favorite snack, caramel popcorn, and takes out a handful.<p>

Massie Block, the leader of the esteemed Pretty Committee, gives her a pointed look, her lip turned up in a disgusted sneer. "You sure you want to keep eating that stuff?" she asks.

Dylan looks down at the few kernels of popcorn left in the ginormous bag. She shoves a last handful into her mouth and crushes the bag, throwing it into the nearest trash can. She looks to Massie for approval. The Queen Bee doesn't look pleased.

"Dylan." Massie folds her hands on the table. "You complain about being fat, like, all the time and yet, here you are with caramel all over your face."

Dylan wipes her face with her sleeve, shrinking down slightly in her seat.

"Maybe if you swiped out your junk food for, say, a salad, and took a jog around the block every once in a while, you'd be skinnier," Massie continues. "If this continues, I'll have to make some minor adjustments to the number of people we have here in the PC. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Dylan stares at her with horror. She wouldn't kick her out. Not because she was a little overweight. That's ridiculous. Right?

But, of course, it wasn't ridiculous. The dominant alpha of OCD will go to any lengths to preserve her reputation. Even if it means decreasing the number of cronies she has hanging by her side down the hallways. Massie Block is the alpha. And she will continue to be the alpha.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Massie says abruptly, standing from the table. Alicia and Claire Lyons stand as well. Claire was very soft-spoken. She was more of a pet than a member, in Massie's eyes. "You are suspended for the day." With that, they exit, leaving Dylan staring after them.

She grabs her purse and stands, straightening her clothes. She wasn't going to let Massie Block ruin her day. All she had to do was find Kristen and they could wallow about being suspended together.

* * *

><p>Claire Lyons knew she didn't really fit in with the PC. She was only in because she lived with Massie. She was the obedient member who never broke any rules and would stay loyal to Massie Block. Besides, it wasn't all bad. She had an amazing boyfriend and she believed, deep down, Massie cared about her.<p>

Even if she had a hard time showing it.

"This is nice," Massie says. "Just the three of us. This is all the PC really needs."

Claire looks down at her shoes. She actually misses Kristen and Dylan. They completed the PC. Without them, it was just Massie, Claire, and Alicia. Not the Pretty Committee.

"I much prefer this," Alicia adds. "It's quieter. Frankly, I think they were just taking up space."

Massie nods her assent. Then, she got an idea. Claire saw her amber eyes light up with mischief. "Maybe we should just kick them out permanently."

Alicia nods her head vigorously. "I think that's a great idea."

They both turn to Claire. What would the girl who never spoke think? Would she finally stand up to the alpha bully or would she just nod her head and go along with whatever her queen told her to?


	3. The PC War Begins

Spotted: Claire Lyons caught between the two rivaling parties of the Pretty Committee. Massie believes Claire will agree with her because she always does. Massie knows Claire would never jeopardize her spot in the PC. What will Little C choose? Will she nod along and remain Massie's loyal and silent pet? Or will she finally stand up to the Queen Bee and stick up for her friends?

* * *

><p>Dylan finds Kristen in the parking lot, flirting with her totally hot boyfriend, Dempsey. Dylan gasps in horror when she sees Kristen's outfit. She's wearing plaid! And cowboy boots with Wrangler jeans! No wonder she got suspended for the day!<p>

Dylan feels guilty immediately. She had been suspended for being fat. She was being a major hypocrite. Careful, D. You don't want to lose all of your friends in the same day, do you?

Dylan waits for Kristen to finish talking to Dempsey before she approaches. He kisses her cheek and waves to Dylan as he hops on his skateboard and rolls away.

"Hey, Dyl," Kristen says. "Where are the other girls?" Is that anger I spy in K's eyes? Seems like Kristen's a little upset about getting shunned for the day.

Dylan scoffs. "Don't know, don't care," she says. "Massie suspended me because I was eating caramel popcorn. Can you believe her?"

Kristen was all about eating healthy, so when Dylan ate the popcorn, it bothered her.

But, of course, she said none of this out loud. She shook her head in disgust instead.

"She's totally annoying," she says. "I'm so sick of her telling me what I can and can't wear."

"I have a nutritionist, I don't need another one," Dylan huffs.

Someone needs to stand up to her." Kristen folds her arms over her chest. The gears start to turn in her head.

Kristen couldn't stand up to her. She was too nice, too soft-spoken. Dylan maybe could, but she probably wouldn't. She and Massie have been friends for too long. They needed someone new, someone who wouldn't be afraid of Massie Block, head alpha of the Pretty Committee and Octavian Country Day.

But who? Who was more alpha than the alpha herself?

* * *

><p>Claire was stuck. She was at a major crossroads and she figured either way she went, there would be severe consequences. Looks like mute little Claire has to speak up or she may end up friendless.<p>

Massie raises her eyebrows in question. A look of impatience crosses her face. Alicia has the same look and she's checking her phone in irritation.

"Well?" Massie says.

Claire's heart hammers in her chest. She could say no and be kicked out like K and D. Or she could stay in and betray them.

She has no choice. She nods her head.

Massie claps her hands. "Better go tell them the good news!" She pouts and says sadly, "Well, not for them." Alicia snickers.

"Why don't we wait until tomorrow?" Claire blurts. Is little C speaking up for her friends?

Massie groans impatiently. "There's no point delaying the inevitable."

"I know, but we should let them think they still have a chance to get back in. That way, they'll be absolutely crushed when we tell them." Claire felt nauseous. Who knew little C could be so devious?

Massie nods thoughtfully. "You're right, Claire," she says. "Tomorrow." She twitches off, Alicia following close behind.

Claire begins to panic. She sprints all the way to Massie's guest house. She seems to have an idea. What is Claire Lyons up to?

* * *

><p>Kristen's computer dings with an IM. She opens the message to see that it's from Claire.<p>

**Claire:** _Massie's going to kick u out of the PC! Dylan too! She's telling u 2morrow!_

Kristen reels back from her computer. She should have expected this. It's Massie Block. But kick her out? Over one slip up, one outfit? She fought back the tears she felt pooling in her eyes.

She feels a sudden wave of anger. Why didn't Claire step up for them? Why was she crying over stupid Massie Block?

She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand and sends Claire a reply.

**Kristen:** _Let her. I'm done with her. I'm done with the PC._

Claire slaps her hand across her forehead. Why didn't she say something? Guess little C would rather remain a loyal pet than a traitor. She ends up being a traitor anyway.

A knock sounds on the door. Claire slams her laptop shut and stands to open the door. Massie shoves past her, followed by Alicia.

"What's up?" Claire asks nervously when the two girls have made themselves comfortable on her bed.

"We were just talking about those other two losers," Alicia sneers. "We want to let them down without too many tears." She laughs haughtily.

Claire wrings her hands together in obvious discomfort. She remains silent; it's what she does best.

"I say we just tell them," Massie says matter-of-factly. "Who cares about hurting their feelings? They hurt mine when they decided to do what they did."

Alicia nods. "I totally agree," she says. She claps her hands together. "This is exciting! A new and improved Pretty Committee!"

Massie smiles. She stands, followed by her second-in-command.

"I'll see you at dinner, Claire," Massie calls over her shoulder as when closes the door behind her.

Claire releases a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She rushes over to her computer and opens it up to find messages from Dylan.

**Dylan:**_ How could you?! U should've stuck up for us! :(_

**Dylan:** _Whatever. Me & Kris r done with u & the other girls._

Claire closes her laptop and puts her head in her hands. A tear leaks out from the corner of her eye as she mourns the loss of two of her closest friends.

* * *

><p>Now little C's a traitor. She chose who she would stick with and she has paid the ultimate price. She is trapped in the middle of a war. Will she survive? Or will when be shot down by both sides?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I'm writing an Avatar: The Last Airbender story and a Percy Jackson one. Which one would you guys like me to start first? Let me know! Enjoy!**


End file.
